


Every Rose [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altered Mental States, Aphrodisiacs, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), But like the same thing, Consentacles, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Suspension, Tentacles, Vines technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: To get to the pollen the team needs, someone has to appease the plant guardian. Shiro steps up.
Relationships: Shiro (Voltron)/Tentacles
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	Every Rose [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Every Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407349) by [BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Voltron/Every%20Rose.mp3) | 23:53 | 16.8 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _rose of Sharon_ by Veda Hille

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
